


May I Have This Dance?

by GardentheWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I needed an excuse to write something excessively gay, If You Squint - Freeform, Mentions of Shatt and Klance, Pidge and Allura go to a Gala, Prom fic, Self-indulgent fluff, Teenage Dorks, alluridge, pallura, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: Pidge reminisces on her years at the Garrison, when she finds a picture from her old school dance. Her nostalgic, bittersweet hopes of getting to have a normal teenage experience get the better of her and Allura decides to help. Young love flourishes as the Paladins decide to host an intergalactic gala.





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this because it’s prom season, and I recently went to prom for the first time. I also needed a good excuse to write something fluffy. Enjoy!

It was a lazy afternoon for the Paladins, and each took the much needed time to unwind and decompress. Intergalactic battles and politics can be quite exhausting to deal with day in and out. Pidge sat alone in her room, wrapped in a blanket with the lights off. She busied herself with cleaning off her laptop, a menial task that allowed her to not exhaust herself with thinking. Currently, she was trying to clean out her photos folder of unnecessary files. A tired sigh escaped her lips as she had finished cleaning out yet another meme folder. _On days like this, I stop and ask myself- Why, why am I like this?_ As she scrolled absentmindedly through the folders- one, in particular, caught her eye. “Fun times with the nerds,” was the harmless name of the forgotten folder. _Hmm. I wonder what sort of embarrassing photos lie in here?_ Curiously, Pidge double clicked on the folder to view what was inside. A myriad of thumbnails to old photos began to fill the screen as she scrolled. Most of the photos were random moments of her time in the Garrison. She also had photos of her brother and father: Pre-Kerberos mission. Pidge let out a wistful sigh as she found an old picture of Matt and Shiro goofing around during the summer. _I’m so glad they’re both here and safe._ Her cursor came to rest on a photo of her, Lance, and Hunk all dressed up for a dance at the Garrison. Hunk smiled brightly, while Lance being the joker he is- pulled an obnoxious face. Pidge looked somewhat uncomfortable in the photo- but wore a fake smile for the camera. She let out a heavy sigh, smiling fondly at the bittersweet nostalgia the photo brought. _We were so young and naive back then. If only I could be that way again._

A kiss on the cheek snapped Pidge out of her thoughts with a sharp gasp. Two hands snaked around her waist with a devious giggle from the girl sitting behind her. “Allura!” Pidge cried exasperatedly to her girlfriend. “You startled me.” Allura stuck out her tongue teasingly, leaning over Pidge’s shoulder to get a better look at the laptop screen.

“What are you looking at?” Allura asked as she peered at Pidge’s laptop screen. “You look very handsome in that attire, Katie. What was the occasion?” Pidge closed her laptop and set it aside, inviting Allura under her blanket. Her girlfriend took the chance to scoot closer to her, wrapping her arms lazily around Pidge’s waist. Pidge let out a contented sigh and gave Allura a gentle smile.

“That was the night of the Garrison dance. All of the upperclassmen got to go. I didn’t have a date of course, so I went with Hunk and Lance. It was a good night, but some people got too wild for their own good.” Pidge chuckled as she remembered the antics of her peers. Allura cocked her head to the side, a questioning look on her face. Allura and Pidge’s relationship had been a learning experience for them both. Altean customs of ‘dating’ are somewhat different than human customs- even more so because Allura is royalty. However, the two have formed a significantly strong relationship- despite cultural differences. 

“Is this dance you speak of like a ball or gala?” Allura asked. “I’ve attended plenty of those back on Altea. Diplomatic balls are very important for maintaining strong alliances, as well as displaying the hospitality and culture of a kingdom.” Allura’s bright blue eyes shone eagerly as she looked down at her girlfriend. Pidge let out a small laugh, enamored by her Allura’s enthusiasm.

“Not exactly, ‘lura. Back on earth, dances are more for fun. They’re meant to be social gatherings, so you can meet new people and hang out with your friends. You get to dance with friends to music, and sometimes they have refreshments.” Allura nodded as Pidge explained the custom of a school dance. “Unfortunately, if you’re awkward like me, dances aren’t always the easiest experience to get through.” Pidge frowned, and Allura pulled her closer in concern. 

“What do you mean, my love? Are dances not to your liking?” Allura was confused at her girlfriend’s sudden state of dismay. She wanted to comfort her, but she wasn’t exactly sure how.

“It’s not that I don’t like dances Allura,” Pidge mumbled, leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It’s that back in school, I wasn’t very confident in myself. Sometimes I wish I could go back and relive that night again. Normal girls my age get to, but I guess now that I’m a Paladin- I don’t exactly qualify as normal.” Pidge laughed nervously, her thoughts beginning to spiral away from her. Allura hummed in contemplation, trying to think up a plan to make her girlfriend happy.

“What do you say we host a dance here on the castle? It wouldn’t be for diplomatic reasons, but we could invite members of the Voltron Coalition. It would be for ‘fun’, a chance to meet other people around the galaxy.” Allura’s excitement got the better of her as she tried to explain her plans to Pidge. “I’d also get the chance to dance with you, Katie dearest” She whispered in Pidge’s ear, causing her partner to blush furiously.

“I think that idea sounds great, ‘Lura,” Pidge responded with a sweet smile. “I’m looking forward to it, actually.” Allura’s eyes lit up and she grinned. 

“Perfect. It’s set then.” She responded and pulled Pidge closer. “Now get over here and cuddle me, love.” Pidge laughed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. The two spent the rest of that afternoon in each other’s arms, whispering sweet-nothings back and forth. 

* * *

The day of the gala was upon the castle, and everyone was working furiously to get things set up. Coran was keeping a checklist- making sure all the Paladins put in their effort. Hunk had made all the refreshments for the event, his skill for cooking unmatched by any of the other Paladins. Lance had created a playlist for the dance- something that most of the Paladins were skeptical of, but he promised to make sure it wasn’t too bad. Matt offered to help him with it, and Shiro warily let him- knowing very well how much trouble Matt and Lance could get into. Pidge and Allura both worked on decorations and set them up with the help of Keith and Shiro. Keith grumbled to himself the entire time about not wanting to dance, but everyone secretly knew he’d come around eventually. Pidge stood at the end of the main room to the castle, admiring the work she’d done. _It really all came together. I’m surprised we could do it._ Allura came to stand beside her, intertwining her fingers lovingly with her girlfriend. “How would you like to come help me pick out a dress for tonight?” Allura murmured, placing a light kiss on Pidge’s cheek. 

“I’d love to,” Pidge replied breathily, feeling her pulse quicken as Allura tightened her grip. “I’m sure the others can finish up on their own.” Allura giggled and began to lead Pidge away. Coran gave the two a knowing smile as they snuck away to Allura’s room. The two walked down the hallways side by side. Pidge felt the fuzzy feelings of love bubble up, the weight of Allura’s hand in hers causing butterflies in her chest. Even though the two had been going steady for a couple Phoebs, or months in earth time, she couldn’t help but still feel love struck when she was around Allura.

Allura led Pidge to her closet, a generously sized room full of clothes of all kinds. Bright fabrics and intricate designs popped out from cluttered racks, but Allura still managed to keep the space in controlled chaos. Allura gestured for Pidge to sit on a stool that was miraculously not covered by clothing. Pidge obediently sat and began to fidget with her hands, feeling somewhat out of place in the room full of such luxurious clothing. _She definitely has a wardrobe fit for a princess._ Allura hummed to herself as she began to look through the racks, pulling out dresses made of fabrics Pidge had never seen before.

“You definitely have quite the wardrobe here, ‘Lura,” Pidge remarked as she watched her girlfriend dash around the closet. “I guess that’s justified for a princess like you.”

“Most of these dresses don’t get all that much wear anymore, if I’m being honest,” Allura responded, turning to Pidge with an arm full of dresses. “I’m not even sure if all of them fit me anymore.” _I wonder if any of her dresses would fit me?_ A deep blush settled on Pidge’s cheeks as the stray thought crossed her mind. Luckily enough, Allura’s back was turned to Pidge, so she couldn’t see the flushed face of her partner. Allura had slipped into a long blue dress that faded to deep purple at the ends. It laced up the back and had long bell sleeves made out of somewhat sheer fabric. Pidge felt her breath catch in her throat as her girlfriend turned to face her. “So, what do you think?” Allura grinned, twirling a bit in the flowy dress. Pidge stumbled to get the words out of her mouth, unable to look away from the literal goddess standing before her.

“Y-you look amazing, Allura.” Pidge stuttered, heart racing in her chest. “For real, you look like a goddess.” It was Allura’s turn to blush, and she turned her gaze to the floor. Pidge got up from the stool she sat on and crossed the room to where Allura stood. She gently took Allura’s hands in hers as she stared up at the taller girl, blue eyes meeting brown. “I don’t know how the universe managed to send you to me, but I’m so glad we’re together.” Pidge murmured and leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Allura’s lips. The two both blushed deeply as they pulled away from the kiss. Pidge looked down at the floor sheepishly. “I just remembered I don’t have a dress for the dance,” she muttered. Allura immediately broke her grip and began looking around her closet.

“Not to worry Katie dearest, I think I have the perfect dress for you,” Allura responded neck deep in a rack of dresses. A couple of ticks later she emerged with a stunning dress of green fabric. It was hi-lo with a keyhole neckline and tank top sleeves. The fabric had some shimmer to it, but it wasn’t made with sequins or glitter- it was naturally like that. Pidge took the dress from a grinning Allura with shaking hands. It had been a long time since she’d worn a dress, but she felt like it would be proper for an event like tonight. _The thought of wearing a dress that belongs to Allura has me speechless._ “Go ahead. Try it on.” Allura clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. Pidge felt a blush spread across her face again as she slipped out of her casual clothes and into the dress. It was a seemingly perfect fit as she looked in the mirror. Pidge felt her heart flutter as she turned to face Allura, who was staring- mouth slightly agape.

“What do you think?” Pidge managed to speak, her voice shaking as she did. Allura opened and closed her mouth a couple of times as she struggled to get words out.

“I think you’ll be the prettiest girl at the gala tonight,” Allura spoke, her words betraying her true feelings. “I also think I’m the luckiest Altean in the universe to have the privilege to dance with you tonight.” The two lapsed into a fit of giggles, eagerly awaiting the dance to begin. There was definitely magic in the air that night.

* * *

Pidge made her way through the crowded floor of the castle, punch glass in hand. The dance had gone off without a hitch, and even the sternest guests seemed to be letting loose. Surprisingly, the playlist Lance and Matt had arranged had decent music, and of course, the refreshments were fantastic. Allura seemed to be enjoying herself as well, although she couldn’t seem to completely slip from her role as a princess. Pidge scanned the room to see what her fellow paladins were up to. Lance was tearing it up on the floor for a crowd of infatuated alien girls. He was clearly loving the attention, but that’s typical for Lance. Keith sulked in the corner, punch in hand, glaring jealously at the girls around Lance. _That’s gonna be awkward._ Hunk was dancing with Shay, elated to see her again. Pidge smiled warmly at seeing her friend so happy. Matt was leaning close to Shiro, clearly flirting with him judging by how he shook his head with a slight blush. Pidge downed the rest of her punch and placed the empty cup in the waste chute. She scanned the floor looking for her beloved, a bit disappointed that Allura hadn’t spent more time with her. _Just like the Garrison, I’m an outsider again._ Pidge began to move across the floor, hoping to catch a glimpse of Allura’s silvery hair so she could figure out where she disappeared to. As she moved through the crowd, Pidge was acutely aware of how many people actually showed up to the event. It was more than expected, but she figured that was a good thing.

“Hello, my darling.” A voice purred as gentle hands landed on Pidge’s shoulders. She turned to look up at Allura, her breath getting caught once again. “Fancy meeting you here, Katie.” Allura winked, attempting to be smooth.

“You’re such a nerd,” Pidge replied mockingly, despite the blush creeping across her cheeks. “Where have you been all night? I’ve been looking for you.” Pidge crossed her arms as Allura sheepishly grinned.

“Well, I-” Pidge cut her off with a shush, raising an eyebrow at her princess.

“Don’t tell me you got so wrapped up in diplomacy you forgot about your girlfriend.” Pidge chided Allura playfully. “You gotta let loose a bit and have fun, my love.” Allura let out a sigh as she took Pidge’s hands in hers.

“I’m not exactly sure how to relax at events like this, Katie,” Allura admitted, frowning slightly. “I’ve never been to a dance that doesn’t have some underlying purpose.” Pidge pulled Allura closer to her by her hips- the taller girl was taken by surprise.

“Well let me show you then” Pidge purred with a wink. Like clockwork, Lance’s playlist shifted to a slow song. Pidge felt the boldness of her actions catch up to her in a furious blush. “May I have this dance?” She managed to ask, and Allura nodded. The two girls moved together across the floor, staring into each other's eyes. Pidge kept her hands on Allura’s hips, while Allura placed her hands around Pidge’s shoulders. She even dared to trail them down Pidge’s back, making the shorter girl shiver. The room seemed to fade away around the two of them, nothing else mattered but that moment. Pidge could feel the electricity between them as her heart thundered in her chest. She couldn’t keep her gaze from slipping to Allura’s soft, painted lips. Allura gently caressed Pidge’s face as she pushed a stray strand of hair away from Pidge’s glasses. Each touch was electric as the two got lost in the music. “Allura?” Pidge asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Yes, my love?” Allura responded, voice equally quiet. Pidge pulled her closer, her golden brown eyes shining in the dim light of the room.

“Kiss me you fool,” Pidge responded and crashed their lips together. Allura melted under the heat of the kiss, wrapping her fingers in Pidge’s hair as they kissed. Gentle lips parted as Allura teasingly slid her tongue across her girlfriend’s mouth. Pidge slightly moaned as they broke the kiss, a deep flush settling on both their faces. The two were suddenly very aware that they were, in fact, not alone. As the song ended, Allura grabbed Pidge’s hand and pulled her across the floor and well down one of the castle hallways. Allura leaned over Pidge, pinning her to the wall. Pidge let a small gasp as Allura licked her lips and moved closer to her. Allura gently began to kiss up Pidge’s shoulders and neck, causing the shorter girl to squirm. Each kiss left marks like fire, overwhelming Pidge’s senses. “Allura~” She breathed as her girlfriend continued to kiss up her jawline. “Allura please,” Pidge was almost whining now, her thoughts racing at a thousand miles a minute. Suddenly, Allura moved to capture Pidge’s lips in a smoldering kiss. Pidge kissed back with just as much passion, hands finding purchase in the back of Allura’s dress. She gently bit down on Allura’s lips, eliciting a soft moan from the taller girl. Allura traced up Pidge’s sides, causing the smaller girl to shiver under her scalding touch. They kissed like there was nobody else in the world, and broke away breathless.

“I love you so so much Katie,” Allura breathed, pulling her beloved close for a hug. Pidge let out a contented sigh as she melted into her girlfriend’s arms.

“I love you so much too Allura,” Pidge responded, sending both girls into a fit of giggles. “This night is all I could ask for and more.” Allura smiled sweetly as she picked Pidge up and twirled around with her.

“I’m glad we’ve shared this night together, Katie dearest. We should probably return to the others before long though.” Allura murmured and Pidge nodded in response. The two walked hand in hand, back out to the floor to dance the night away. Pidge finally felt like a normal teenager, and to make things even better she has a beautiful girlfriend to share that experience with. As Pidge and Allura danced hand and hand, they both knew that this night was one they’d never forget. 


End file.
